Let's have some fun
by velvetcat09
Summary: Malam ini, ayo kita bersenang-senang. -Fail at summary- For Fujoshi Kingdom in Facebook, Warning : PWP, Rate M, YAOI


**Let's have some fun**

**Warning : 16+, YAOI, Humans name used, PWP**

**Pairing : USUK, hint of GerPrus**

**Axis Powers Hetalia / World Series Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alfred's Point Of View

* * *

**

"Engghh~ "

"A-ah "

"W-Weesst~"

"A-ah, B-Brüder…"

Erangan demi erangan terdengar dari kamar Ludwig, yang sukses membuatku gila. Kamar Ludwig tepat di sebelah kamarku, jadi tentu saja erangan-erangan itu dapat terdengar dari kamarku. Aku dapat merasakan bagian bawahku mengeras sedikit. Frustasi, akhirnya aku pergi kamar Arthur yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamarku. Awalnya aku hanya ingin menjahili Arthur, tapi saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya, aku mendapati Arthur sedang membaca… majalah ber-rate 18+ ?

"A-Alfred !" dia kaget dan segera menyembunyikan majalah tersebut di bawah bantal. Percuma, aku sudah melihat apa yang ia baca tadi. Tanpa basa-basi, aku berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambil majalah yang disembunyikannya di bawah bantal. Melihat sebentar cover majalah tersebut, kulempar majalah itu ke lantai setelah melihatnya. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalaku.

"Arthur, " aku menatap kedua bola mata hijau emerald miliknya. Untuk sesaat, kami terdiam.

"I-iya…? " wajahnya memerah, imutnya.

"Temani aku malam ini… " kuangkat tubuh mungilnya, menggendongnya bridal-style. Kukecup pipinya yang memerah.

"M-maksudmu ?" Arthur menatapku, kedua pipinya memerah semerah apel. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, kubawa dia ke kamarku. Menaruhnya di ranjang. Aku menatapnya, seulas senyuman nakal terulas di wajahku. Kutaruh kacamataku di meja kecil yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang.

"Ludwig dan Gilbert sedang bersenang-senang di kamar sebelah, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita juga bersenang-senang ?" kulontarkan senyuman jahil kepadanya. Wajahnya memerah, kedua bola mata indah itu menatapku.

"T-terserahlah…" dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, kedua pipinya masih memerah sempurna. Aku menyeringai, kukecup bibir mungilnya. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut dan polos berubah menjadi lebih panas dan dalam. Kujilat bibir bagian bawahnya, memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Dia mengerang pelan, tidak ingin kesempatan ini hilang, segera kumasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya. Menjelajahi setiap senti rongga mulutnya, lidah kami bertaut dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Hnnnn… " dia mengerang pelan, matanya setengah terbuka. Ciuman itu berakhir karena kami membutuhkan oksigen. Kucium pipinya yang memerah. Dari pipinya, turun ke lehernya hingga ke tengkuknya. Menciuminya dan menggigitnya pelan, meninggalkan beberapa bekas merah dan gigitan. Kubuka kancing kemejanya, memperlihatkan kulit putih pucat yang begitu indah. Kucium tengkuknya, tanganku bermain-main dengan tonjolan di dadanya yang perlahan mengeras. Dia mengerang lagi, matanya tertutup sempurna. Menjilati tonjolan tersebut dan meinggalkan sedikit saliva di sana. Tanganku yang lain membuka celananya. Kubuka semua pakaian yang ia pakai hingga tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupinya. Wajahnya memerah semerah tomat Antonio. Kupegang miliknya yang sudah mengeras, menekan pelan bagian atasnya. Dia mengerang lebih keras, segera kucium lagi dia. Kedua lidah kami kembali bertaut. Kumasukkan jariku ke lubang miliknya. Pertama kumasukkan satu jari, lalu kutambah lagi. Dia kembali mengerang, tangannya mencengram seprai ranjang yang semula rapi. Kuciumi lagi tengkuknya, menjilati sedikit kulit halusnya. Kumasukan jari ketiga ke dalamnya, dia mengerang lebih keras. Membuat gerakan zig-zag di dalamnya, dia mengerang kembali. Wajahnya memerah, napasnya terengah-engah. Kucium kembali bibir mungilnya, kuakhiri ciuman tersebut dan membuka resleting celanaku. Memperlihatkan milikku yang lebih besar dari miliknya, kukecup daun telinganya.

"Sudah siap...? " tanyaku tepat di telinganya, menggigit pelan daun telinganya. Dia mengangguk pelan, menatap milikku yang sudah mengeras dan menegang sempurna. Kudekatkan ujung milikku ke lubang miliknya. Memasukkannya langsung sekali hentakkan, memberikannya sensasi yang sakit luar biasa.

"Aaahhhh! " dia mengerang keras ketika seluruh bagianku berada di dalamnya. Membuat gerakan maju dan mundur, membuatnya mengerang semakin keras. Cairan bening bertumpuk di ujung matanya. Kucium kembali bibirnya, mencoba menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

Selama hampir duapuluh menit aku terus memaju mundurkan pinggulku, mencoba mencari titiknya. Terus mengerakannya dengan ritme, maju dan mundur. Erangan-erangan indah keluar dari bibir mungilnya, cairan bening hangat mengalir dari matanya yang indah. Kucium kembali tengkuknya, meninggalkan beberapa bekas merah.

"Nnngghhh... Aaaahh... " ketemu, titik tersebut. Disaat yang bersamaan dia mencapai klimaksnya, cairan putih kental miliknya mengotori seprai dan bagian perutku. Tidak lama kemudian, aku mencapai klimaksku. Cairan putih menyemprot ke bagian dalamnya, segera kukeluarkan milikku dari dalamnya. Kuambil sedikit cairan putih kental tersebut dan menjilatinya.

"Manis... sama seperti dirimu... " aku tersenyum dan mengusap pelan pipi lembutnya. Dia tersenyum balik, menatapku lelah. Kucium bibir lembutnya, kali ini lebih lembut dari kemudian, dia tertidur seulas senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. Kubaringkan tubuhku di sebelahnya, menarik selimutku hingga sebahu. Kukecup keningnya.

"Good night…" dan kami berdua tertidur pulas hingga pagi.

**The End**

_Omake_

"Enggh…. Alfred ?" Arthur mengusap pelan matanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dilihat sebelahnya, Alfred masih tertidur pulas. Menoleh ke arah jam yang berada tak jauh darinya, baru pukul sembilan pagi. Arthur tersenyum, mengecup pelan kening Alfred yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Alfred perlahan membuka kedua matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata biru langit miliknya. Melihat Arthur duduk di sebelahnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Good morning… "

* * *

Note : Gott… saya ga nyangka bisa membuat fanfic seperti ini. Ini fic rate M kedua saya setelah yang pertama (Di buku cerita yang pernah saya buat karena iseng) Mohon maaf kalau fic ini jelek dan ada tulisan yang salah, saya malas untuk mengecek dua kali =_=''a

For Fujoshi Kingdom in Facebook.

Hope you'll like it and thank you for reading.


End file.
